Releasing Stress
by The Fellow Marauder
Summary: WARNING!: Not for weak constitutions! Malfoy is pissed off at his girlfriend, and happens to escape to take a bath and clear his head. Running into Harry in the bath, an evil idea comes upon him. Rated for content. Please R&R. No flames.


This fanfic (despite being a bit... uh... _questionable_) is based on evidence from the sixth _Harry Potter _book; where Hermione says Harry getting the position of Quidditch Captain gives him equal position with the school prefects. Meaning, bascially, that he could use their wonderful bathroom.

Warnings: m/m slash; although I _still_ do not consider that a warning. Also, slight spoilers from the sixth book. And whatever warning befits an "M" rating.

Pairings: M/Ha

"Superb catch of the snitch, 'Arry!"

"Great job with the Quidditch match, Potter!"

"Yes, excellent as always, _captain_." Ron joined in, walking in-step with his best friend. Harry beamed, his cheeks faintly exploiting a reddish hue as he laughed in delight. There was no feeling he compared to having beaten Ravenclaw after a week from hell. That match had soothed his mind and he was grateful he could finally smile again.

"You really think so?" Harry voiced, feigning modesty.

"Of course! It was brilliant!" Ron exclaimed, slapping Harry on the back proceeding his large grin. "I almost forgot to keep my post as I watched you fly towards the snitch."

Harry chuckled. "I know. I heard you cheering me on." Ron stopped short, becoming instantly clammy as if a hex was placed on him. Even his ears turned crimson. The famous wizard looked back over his shoulder at his best friend, smiling. He loved seeing Ron disheveled. It was (dare he say it?) adorable. He knew about Ron's attraction to him; had known for some time. Yet it never bothered him. Every once in a while, as if giving Ron a reward, Harry would shoot out a compliment or flirtateous statement to see how Ron reacted. Harry was not wholly teasing or playing games with Ron- he had put serious thought into whether he would date his closest companion. It did not seem like a bad idea... at least, not until Ron and Hermione had started dating.

Even so, Harry could still enjoy his fun.

As the two of them made their way into Gryffindor Tower, they were met by watchful first and second years who still loved to gape at Harry. Ignoring them as usual, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked up the spiral staircase that led to their dormitories.

"What are you going to do tonight?" Ron asked, trying to hide his optimistical interest. Flopping down on his bed, he pretended to be intrigued by his quidditch magazine. As Harry shoved his belongings messily into the trunk, he could not help but notice that Ron was reading his periodical upside down. With a little smirk on his face, Harry pulled out a bathrobe and a bar of soap.

"I'm going to take a bath in the prefect bathroom."

"What? Again? You had one this morning!"

Harry laughed, tossing his robe over his arm before glancing around for his pajamas. "Yes," he admitted, a bit sheepishly. "But it's wonderful. You should come." Out of the corner of his eye, he watched in amusement as Ron's inner conflictions manifested on his face.

"No." He finally replied. Harry felt disappointment succumb him. He wanted to play some more with Ron. "You go ahead. I took a shower in the locker room, anyway."

"Okay." Harry was none-too-careful about hiding said disappointment from his voice, in hopes that Ron would change his mind.

He did not.

Sighing heavily, Harry muttered a short 'see you later' before shoving off towards the exit. Ron waited several minutes, making absolutely sure that Harry was gone before he groaned and collapsed flat onto his bed. Looking up at the ceiling, his heart jolted within his chest. Smirking, he recounted the past moment's occurances. It was not that Ron did _not_ want to go, but he did not trust himself alone in a beautiful bathroom, together with Harry in a bath; complete with bubbles and steamy water, with nothing between him and Harry but loose control and swimming trunks? Nope, Ron did not trust himself at all.

_Ten minutes later..._

"Ahhhhhh..." Harry's blushing cheeks were hardly seen between the large vat of soft, pink bubbles that obscured his face. Sliding lower into the water, Potter's spirits soared as he felt the water lap away at his aching muscles and dirty skin. He wanted nothing more than to stay in that tub for hours on end. Forget about homework, forget about Voldemort and the Order and protection and Aurors and Death-Eaters... Just relax...

(_Outside the bathroom, several feet down the hall_)

"Draco!"

"Leave me ALONE!"

"Stop this, Malfoy!"

"I said I don't want it, and I _don't_ want it!"

Draco Malfoy, sixth year Slytherin and school prefect, stormed away from his for-show girlfriend, Pansy Parkinson.

"You didn't seem to mind before! When we were with your _cronies_!" Malfoy stopped himself, turning back to glare maliciously at Pansy. She looked taken aback.

"That's because," he spat, sounding not unlike a hissing serpant. "_They_ were there! I told you, I won't do those things with you alone! You know that!"

"I _do_." She insisted. "But I did not think you were _serious_."

"I AM ALWAYS SERIOUS!" He yelled.

"Then why won't you?" Pansy demanded. Draco turned his back on her, starting to storm off again. "Are you afraid I'll be too rough? Are you intimidated?" Malfoy scoffed.

"Right." He sneered. "Intimidated by whom? Oh, you mean _you_?" He let out a mocking guffaw. "As if I bloody would be!"

"Then why not?" She yelled at him.

"Because I don't like you!" Malfoy then stormed into the prefect bathroom, leaving nothing behind for his girlfriend except a certain rude hand gesture. Storming off, Pansy's lower lip turned white as she bit down to hold back her tears.

Malfoy turned on the faucet in the immensely clean marble sink. As he sighed in frustration, he listened to the harsh flow of water. Clamping his hands down on each side of the sink, the blond wizard sighed in forfeit. Pansy would go back to her little friends and complain about Draco behind his back. They would console her and believe him to be a right bastard who should be subject to fifty different curses and hexes. He did not care what they talked about or what they thought about him; just as long as _he_ did not have to listen to them explain their reasons in great detail.

It was several minutes before Malfoy even realized there was someone else in the bathroom with him. Spinning around, he saw the back of Harry's head as he bobbed up and down joyously in the water. Smirking arrogantly, Malfoy's robes whipped out behind him as he made his way over to Harry's chosen bath. Standing over it, he watched as Harry remained oblivious to his appearance. Finally, Malfoy said something to make his presence known. Kneeling down, Draco said quietly,

"Hello, Potter."

"Ack!" Startled, Harry instantaneously jumped back from his post against the marble bath. "Ma- Malfoy!" The arch-nemesis of the famous Harry Potter watched in mocking joy as Harry swam away, flustered. "What- what do _you_ want?" His grin broadening, Malfoy's shoulders gave a half-interested shrug.

"_I _came here to get away from Pansy."

"Why?" Harry volleyed back. "Is your girlfriend _bothering_ you too much? Does she want to hold hands again, Malfoy?" At this statement, Draco's eyes resorted to little more than slits and his hand pounded the floor beside him. Harry jumped, startled. Malfoy found his spirits rise as he looked into Harry's amazingly sharp green eyes. Within them, he saw fear, yet unmatched willpower to not back down or run away. He would face Malfoy to the death if need be; despite the subconcious terror laying dorment within his body. As the Slytherin's eyes began to take in Harry's situation in full, his thoughts became more sinister. Before him sat a boy, scared yet fearless; vulnerable yet strong; exhausted from his quidditch match and relaxing in the cool bath. Malfoy was sure he would not put up much of a fight. Getting up, he tore off his robes and tossed them aside. Harry stared agape, uncertain at his enemy's intentions; but not able to tear his eyes away. Hormones zoomed through Harry's body, coming instantly to life as Malfoy also removed his shirt. The bathroom's soft elumination contrasted nicely against his muscular 16-year-old body. The black haired Gryffindor could feel his penis become erect as Malfoy removed his pants. Tearing his eyes away, he squeezed them shut and thought hard about _anything_ to calm himself down: Hagrid, Dumbledore, Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Neville, Dudley, Fluer, Hermione, Ginny, Hedwig, Dobby... anyone that would shake him lose of his excitement. Unfortunately for him, the harder he concentrated on finding someone else, the more the image of Malfoy's body came back into his mind.

As Harry thought to cool himself off, Malfoy slipped into the bath, undetected by Harry's closed eyes and preoccupied mind. Sliding over to the Gryffindor's side, Malfoy wrapped his arm securely around Potter's thin waist, making sure that Harry could not run. "Whoa!" Harry cried out in astonishment as physical contact took place. "Malfoy, LET. ME. GO!" Struggled as he may, Draco's grip did not loosen. Pulling himself closer, Malfoy chuckled deep within his throat.

"You're not going to get away, Potter."

"I'll scream!"

"No one will hear you."

"I'll curse you!"

"With what?" Malfoy scoffed. "Your _finger_?"

"They know I'm here! They'll find me!"

"Your protection circle? _Please_, Potter. They are in a meeting with Dumbledore. Besides, I'm not going to kill you."

"What then?" Harry demanded uneasily.

"I'm just going to have a little FUN with you." At that moment, Malfoy's unsecured hand found the waistband of Harry's trunks and slid underneath them. Harry gasped in horror and struggled, but to no avail. Malfoy gripped his penis strongly in his hand and Harry cried out. Laughing, Malfoy said, "Feels good, doesn't it, Potter?" Harry's body involuntarily shook as Malfoy's firm hand stroked Harry's cock up and down continuously. His cheeks growing redder and his panting becoming more evident, Harry groaned as Malfoy toyed with the head of his penis, teasing the pre-cum as it spurted out. "You're so warm, Harry." He purred. Having Malfoy use his first name sent shivers down Potter's spine. Yet this did not stop the famous wizard from objecting.

"St- stop this!" Harry said, still trying to get away. However, Malfoy's hold was strong and, because Draco was pleasuring him, Harry's bodily responses were nearly non-existant. "St... stop... (huff)... now... (pant)"

"No." Malfoy laughed. After he had succeeded in toying with Potter, the raven-haired Gryffindor sat, panting and flustered. His hair was a mess, his eyes were out of focus, his face was beat red and his arms still shook as he tried to steady himself against the side of the bath. As Malfoy watched, he felt his own penis grow harder. Masturbating Harry was not enough; he _had_ to have more.

Pushing himself closer, he gained proximity to his enemy again. However, Harry was prepared to put up more of a fight. He roughly shoved Malfoy away, his eyes narrowed. "Don't touch me!" Refusing to let himself get raped turned Malfoy on even more. The more Harry pushed him away, the more Malfoy wanted it. Draco was determined to get his way, no matter what the case. So, slamming Harry's chest against the side of the bath, he pulled off Harry's swimming shorts. "Stop it!" Harry screamed, fighting him off, but Malfoy was more determined. Keeping one arm on his back, Malfoy held Harry against the wall and, with his other hand, he stuck his fingers into Harry's ass to make room. He did not have lotion or luberication; the bubbles and water would have to do. "Stop this, Malfoy! Let me go!"

"You just," Draco snarled between his clenched jaw. "_Won't_ shut up!" With no warning, he shoved his penis into Harry. Harry Potter's screams could be heard throughout the bathroom, yet the room was sound-proofed to the _T_; no one outside could hear him.

"STOP!" Harry screamed, tears streaming from his eyes as Malfoy shoved himself deeper and deeper. "STOP IT!"

"No!" Malfoy growled. Sliding his hand to Harry's penis again, he started masaging and stroking it. Harry's outbursts were transformed into silent objection mixed with pleasure. Loathing himself for it ever minute, Harry could not help but admit he _liked_ what Malfoy was doing. As much as it hurt, and as much as Malfoy was rough doing it, Harry could not deny that his body was still erect and he was still panting and groaning.

It was not too long afterwards that Harry felt an uncomfortable splash of something sticky and thick within him. It took him several seconds to realize that Malfoy had finally climaxed. Pulling himself out, Draco turned to leave the bath. Harry glanced over his shoulder to see the pale skin of the naked Slytherin as he collected his clothing. The boy who had just raped him was walking away without even so much as an apology or explanation. After pulling on his clothes, Malfoy left; still without a word.

Harry looked down at the water around him. Although freshly clean from the warm water and aroma of bubbles, Harry had never felt so dirty in his life. Hastely, he jumped from the tub, threw on his bathrobe and ran out of the bathroom. He never wanted to go in there again.

_-End_!


End file.
